Ship Details Template
0 0 12 | ScrapIncome = 9 3 1 | LB1 = Gains Full Barrage I / All Weapon Efficiency +2% | LB2 = Main Gun Mount +1 / All Weapon Efficiency +3% | LB3 = Upgrades Full Barrage I→II / All Weapon Efficiency +5% | Type1 = Offense | Skill1 = Best Sister | Skill1CN = 妹妹真是太棒了！ | Skill1JP = 妹サイコー！ | Skill1Desc = If sortied with Indianapolis, increases own Firepower, Anti-Air, and Reload by 5% (15%). | Skill1Icon = 10110 | Type2 = Support | Skill2 = Defense Order | Skill2CN = 防御号令 | Skill2JP = 防御指令 | Skill2Desc = Every 20 seconds: 25% chance to reduce damage taken by all ships in the fleet by 5% (15%) for 8 seconds. Does not stack with the same skill. | Skill2Icon = 4010 | Type3 = Offense | Skill3 = All Out Assault | Skill3CN = 全弹发射 | Skill3JP = 全弾発射-ポートランド級 | Skill3Desc = Every 12 (8) times the main gun is fired, triggers Full Barrage - Portland Class I (II). | Skill3Icon = 20200 | DHeavy = 1 | DAviation = 1 | D3-4 = 1 | D4-1 = 1 | D4-3 = 1 | D5-4 = 1 | D10-3 = 1 | D11-4 = 1 | D12-4 = 1 | RetrofitMap = B---J-ACEGIK-DFH-- | IndexA = A | RetrofitImageA = hp_1 | ProjNameA = Hull Improvement Ⅰ | ProjTypeA = Defense | AttributeA = +80 | BPNumA = 2 | BPRarityA = T1 | CoinA = 300 | LVA = 1 | LimitBreakA = 0 | RepeatA = 1 | IndexB = B | RetrofitImageB = dd_1 | ProjNameB = Evasion Enhancement Ⅰ | ProjTypeB = Support | AttributeB = +5 | BPNumB = 2 | BPRarityB = T1 | CoinB = 400 | LVB = 5 | LimitBreakB = 0 | RepeatB = 1 | RequirementsB = A | IndexC = C | RetrofitImageC = mgup_1 | ProjNameC = Main Gun Improvement Ⅰ | ProjTypeC = Offense | AttributeC = Equip 1 Efficiency +5.0% | BPNumC = 3 | BPRarityC = T1 | CoinC = 600 | LVC = 20 | LimitBreakC = 1 | RepeatC = 1 | RequirementsC = A | IndexD = D | RetrofitImageD = shell_1 | ProjNameD = Firepower Enhancement Ⅰ | ProjTypeD = Offense | AttributeD = +10 | BPNumD = 3 | BPRarityD = T1 | CoinD = 800 | LVD = 25 | LimitBreakD = 1 | RepeatD = 1 | RequirementsD = C | IndexE = E | RetrofitImageE = hp_2 | ProjNameE = Hull Improvement Ⅱ | ProjTypeE = Defense | AttributeE = +80 / +120 | BPNumE = 2 | BPRarityE = T1 | CoinE = 1000 | LVE = 35 | LimitBreakE = 2 | RepeatE = 2 | RequirementsE = C | IndexF = F | RetrofitImageF = sgup_1 | ProjNameF = Auxiliary Gun Improvement Ⅰ | ProjTypeF = Offense | AttributeF = Equip 2 Efficiency +5.0% | BPNumF = 4 | BPRarityF = T1 | CoinF = 1200 | LVF = 40 | LimitBreakF = 2 | RepeatF = 1 | RequirementsF = E | IndexG = G | RetrofitImageG = aaup_1 | ProjNameG = Anti-Air Gun Improvement Ⅰ | ProjTypeG = Defense | AttributeG = Equip 3 Efficiency +5.0% | BPNumG = 2 | BPRarityG = T2 | CoinG = 1500 | LVG = 50 | LimitBreakG = 2 | RepeatG = 1 | RequirementsG = E | IndexH = H | RetrofitImageH = aa_1 | ProjNameH = Anti-Air Enhancement Ⅰ | ProjTypeH = Defense | AttributeH = +15 | BPNumH = 2 | BPRarityH = T2 | CoinH = 1800 | LVH = 55 | LimitBreakH = 2 | RepeatH = 1 | RequirementsH = G | IndexI = I | RetrofitImageI = hp_3 | ProjNameI = Hull Improvement Ⅲ | ProjTypeI = Defense | AttributeI = +80 / +120 / +160 | BPNumI = 2 / 2 / 3 | BPRarityI = T2 | CoinI = 2000 | LVI = 70 | LimitBreakI = 3 | RepeatI = 3 | RequirementsI = G | IndexJ = J | RetrofitImageJ = dd_2 | ProjNameJ = Evasion Enhancement Ⅱ | ProjTypeJ = Support | AttributeJ = +5 / +10 | BPNumJ = 2 | BPRarityJ = T2 | CoinJ = 2500 | LVJ = 75 | LimitBreakJ = 3 | RepeatJ = 2 | RequirementsJ = B, I | IndexK = K | RetrofitImageK = mt_blue | ProjNameK = Modernization | ProjTypeK = Defense | AttributeK = +150, +20 | BPNumK = 1 | BPRarityK = T3 | CoinK = 3000 | LVK = 85 | LimitBreakK = 3 | RepeatK = 1 | RequirementsK = H, I, J | AdditionalArt1 = , Enterprise, Yorktown and Hammann]] | AdditionalArt2 = , Yorktown, Portland, Indianapolis, and Saratoga watching 4th of July fireworks]] }}